Topaz Visions TRADUCCION
by Holy Duckies
Summary: Edward un vampiro, dueño de un club nocturno. Bella es camarera allí. Ambos han querido al otro por largo tiempo pero nunca dijeron nada. ¿Qué sucede cuando finalmente ceden a la pasión? LEMON GRAFICO One-Shot


**Summary: **Edward un vampiro, dueño de un club nocturno. Bella es camarera allí. Ambos han querido al otro por largo tiempo pero nunca dijeron nada. ¿Qué sucede cuando finalmente ceden a la pasión? LEMON GRAFICO One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** esta Fic NO me pertenece yo solo la traduci la historia original es se SCORPIONSANGEL2009

**Bella POV**

"Mike, para de ligar con las camareras y sigue esperando ocupado en clientes.", Edward gruño.

Dios él ha estado tan irritable últimamente. Parece que cada día esta peor. Solo puedo adivinar que es por la tensión de poseer el club nocturno más caliente de la ciudad. Él trabaja cada noche durante toda la noche.

Desde luego no me quejo. Él es el hombre más guapo qe he visto y es generalmente muy despreocupado. Su familia entera es realmente agradable y son todos guapos.

Topaz Visions es el nombre del club en qe trabajo como camarera. La familia entera de Edward a excepción de su madre y su padre trabajan en el club. Rosalie, una de sus dos hermanas es la instructora de danza para las muchachas que bailan aquí. Alice diseña los trajes y uniformes de los empleados además tiene su propio negocio de diseño de moda. Es su hermana más joven. Jasper es su marido es uno de las gorilas y Emmett que es el marido de Rosalie es el otro. Todos fueron adoptados por el Dr. y señora Cullen. El Dr. Cullen es el principal cirujano en el hospital y la señora Cullen es arquitecta/diseñadora de interior. Realmente me agradan todos ellos.

Jasper es realmente intenso mientras que Emmett es como un oso de peluche enorme. Rosalie tiene un cuerpo de reina del hielo pero es realmente dulce en el interior y Alice se parece a un conejito por lo hiperactiva. El Dr. Cullen es realmente reclinado y la señora Cullen es muy dulce y maternal con cada uno.

**Edward POV**

Maldición, tengo que conseguir tener mi genio bajo control o van haber menos trabajadores. No puedo decir que los culpo he estado bastante irritable y malhumorado recientemente. Y no parece ayudar cuando veo a Mike mi camarero mayor ligando con Bella. Me enamore de ella y la he querido desde que puse mis ojos en ella. Ella es hermosa por dentro i por fuera. Me pongo loco de pensar en cualquier otra persona tocándola.

El pelo caoba de Bella cuelga detrás de su espalda en onda y se encrespa. Sus ojos son profundos de color chocolate negro y su piel es tan impecable como la porcelana más fina. Cada parte de su cuerpo es perfecto de la cabeza al dedo del pie. Sus labios son llenos y rosados mientras que su cuello es largo y delgado. Sus pechos se mantienen arriba y perfectamente alrededor en su pecho y su cintura es minúscula mientras que sus caderas llamean levemente hacia fuera y llevan abajo sus cremosas piernas largas. Solo puedo imaginar lo que se sentiría al estar encajado dentro de su centro.

Estas son las cosas que he pensado desde que vi a Bella Swan. También me he tomado el tiempo para conocerla y estoy encantado con ella. Por no mencionar que trabaja muy duro. Ella trabaja aquí, en el club en la noche y va a la escuela de derecho en el día.

Todavía tengo que decirle cómo me siento. Sé que puede sonar un poco extraño que un vampiro de un siglo tenga miedo, pero estoy cagado de miedo, para decirle a una chica humana como me siento por miedo al rechazo.

He estado con mujeres humanas antes, pero nunca he estado enamorado de una y ciertamente nunca lo había hecho por miedo a qe mis sentimientos no fueran recíprocos. Tengo miedo de qe sepa la verdad por miedo a que se lanzara a gritar y nunca la viera otra vez, no me podía descubrir.

**Alice POV**

Anduve en el club esta noche y la primera cosa que oí era a Edward que gritaba a Mike qe parara de coquetear. Vi en una visión qe era con bella porque ella es la única que lo pone tan furioso

Edward está enamorado de Bella y viceversa. Bella está igualmente enamorado de el pero la asusta decirle lo que siente. Puedo ver a Edward ahora sentado en el rincón mirando Bella mientras espera en sus mesas. Veo la intensa mirada que tiene en sus ojos. Él no va a durar mucho tiempo màs. He tenido visiones desde hace varias semanas sobre esta noche. He visto lo que ocurrirá

"Hola Edward."

"Hola Alice. Creo que viniste a hablar conmigo acerca de mi rabieta de antes.", Dijo Edward

"Tu deberías darte cuenta por ti solo en lugar de leer mis pensamientos. He visto lo que va a ocurrir esta noche. No se puede negar o salir de él. Bella te amo al igual qe tú. Ambos prefieren evadirlo en vez de afrontarlo. "

"No puedo evitarlo Alice, no quiero mentirle a ella y me da miedo que se valla corriendo y gritando en la noche para no volver. Yo no podría vivir con eso.", Explicó.

¿"Crees qe no se eso? Sé que tu quieres ser honesto, en decirle la verdad y te estoy diciendo lo que vi que esta por suceder y no corre chillando. Todo va a estar bien. Bella estará más intrigada qe temerosa. Así que necesitas ser un hombre e ir de una vez por todas y dejar de engañarla mientras tanto ustedes van a ser felices".

"Ok ok, me rindo. Voy a hablar con ella esta noche después de su turno. Si pierdo aunque su...."

"Sé que sabes que vas a extraer las piezas, pero ya no te preocupes que no será necesario porque Bella es tu alma gemela y todo estará bien.", Le dije.

**Edward POV**

Mi hermana, con lo que molesta que es, me di cuenta estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y al menos darle la opción de decidir por sí misma si quiere estar conmigo después de que descubría la verdad sobre mí. 

Son las 10 P.M. y el cambio de Bella habrá terminado en una hora así que voy a ir a conseguir algo fijo con la esperanza de no estropearlo y no terminar solo para toda la eternidad.

Una hora más tarde.....

**Bella POV**

¡"Mike, deja de intentar mirar abajo de mi camisa y recibe estas bandejas y guardalas! Edward está esperando para verme en su oficina. Puedo imaginarme solamente en cuánto apuro estoy. Tengo que irme. ", Dije mientras puse las bandejas en la barra y me di la vuelta para irme.

Lo oí mascullar, " Sí, sólo puedo imaginarme que tipo de problema vas a tener una vez que tu entres allí. " Me moví la cabeza y fue a la oficina de Edward. Estaba sentado en el sofá negro y de cuero italiano, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Llamé para avisar de mi presencia.

Levantó los ojos y me sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mano y me llevó más lejos en la oficina y cerró la puerta.

"Quisiste verme Edward?"

"Sí, Bella. Tengo algo que quiero discutir algo contigo, pero no aquí. Me gustaría si tu y yo podríamos a ir a mi departamento o al tuyo para hablar. ", Explicó.

"Así que me parece, no estoy en problemas y no se trata de trabajos.", Le dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que no era consciente de que había mantenido.

"No, claro que no estás en problemas. ¿Por qué piensas que estás en problemas? tu eres la mejor camarera que tengo. Yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera.", Dijo.

Yo esperaba que hubiera un doble significado detrás de esa frase. Tenía la esperanza de que quisiera decir si él me perdiera como algo más que una camarera. Tengo miedo a saber lo que quiere, pero tengo la esperanza de saber lo que hay entre nosotros

"Por supuesto, voy a ir a tu casa contigo y hablar, Edward. Voy a agarrar mi bolso y voy a estar lista.", Le dije.

Le dio un rápido movimiento de la cabeza y me salí de su oficina para ir a mi armario y coger mi bolso. Edward me esperaba en la puerta de su oficina cuando volví.

"Estoy lista para ir.", Le dije.

Seguimos nuestro camino a través del club y por la puerta principal. Me di cuenta de las miradas extrañas que tenemos a través de nuestro paso. Su familia fue todo sonrisas y mis compañeros de trabajo en su mayoría todos estaban frunciendo el ceño. Creo que Mike llevaba el aspecto más amargo de todos. No pude adivinar, pero parece un poco gracioso al pensar en lo que todos deben estar pensando.

Mike quería en estar mis pantalones y Jessica y Lauren me odiaban porque estoy cerca de todos los Cullen. Tyler el dj, echaba miradas lascivas al pasar y Eric parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma. Siguiendo de cerca a Edward nos dirigimos a su coche, un Aston Martin Vanquish.

Una vez que llegamos a su coche que tenía la puerta del acompañante abierta para mí y me deslice en el asiento. En menos de un parpadeo de ojos el ya estaba detrás del volante. Él sonrió con una leve sonrisa cuando salio de estacionamiento. El viaje hasta su casa fue tranquilo y comodo.

Al llegar a su casa, que era una enorme mansión de 3 pisos con todas las ventanas enormes por todos lados, el sostuvo denuebo la puerta para mí.

"Es bastante caballero Sr. Cullen, gracias.", Dije.

"Damas como usted, Bella no merecen menos.", Respondió cuando llegó a mi mano y me llevó a su casa.

Después de Edward que encendiera algunas luces yo pude ver lo abierto y espacioso que era y justamente un parecido con el propietario. Miré alrededor intimidada por la magnifiques de la casa y Edward mismo.

"Edward, tu casa es absolutamente divina. Es la pieza más hermosa de la arquitectura que he visto".

"No puedo tomar el crédito por ella, que van a mi madre. Sé me hace un trabajo maravilloso. Este lugar no era más que escombros cuando llegamos a ella. Con el tiempo y mucho trabajo lo convirtió en lo que se ve ahora. ", dijo mientras sonreía a lo que creo que buenos recuerdos era. "Por favor, Bella, toma asiento y hace qe estas en tu casa. Sé que has trabajado y necesitas un tiempo para relajarte. ", Explicó

Sonreí y me senté en el sofá y di unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a mí en silencio para pedirle que se una a mí. Me alegré cuando él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la retuvo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo fría qe estaban sus manos. Tan frías de hecho qe era poco natural. Yo no dije nada pero mire las manos juntas y creo que se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de mi cara.

-Sí, Bella, mi tacto es muy frío y por eso te gustaría que te soltara tu mano? ", Preguntó.

-No, está bien de verdad. Yo nunca lo he notado antes. Me refiero a realmente a otras cosas qe me estoy dando cuenta ahora. ", Dije en voz baja, pero él me oyó, porque sonrió

¿"Qué otras cosas has notado sobre mí ser? ", Preguntó ahora llevaba una sonrisa torcida y un brillo en sus ojos.

Yo estaba nerviosa por responder, porque no quería ofenderlo, pero he encontrado valor un momento después. "Bien estás muy pálido, y me di cuenta de que tu y tu familia tienen todos el mismo color de ojos, salvo el tuyo últimamente han sido mucho más oscuro y tu estado de ánimo es muy malo. Ahora tus ojos son de un color topacio luz. Me di cuenta de que, así como el resto de tu familia, a pesar de que sean adoptados son muy parecidos, todos ustedes parecen tener una belleza que no es de este mundo. Voy a ser simple y sólo te pido que seas honesto Edward. Tu y tu familia no son es de este mundo, ¿verdad?

Me tense en espera de su respuesta. Mientras esperaba vi como varias emociones diferentes revoloteaban sobre sus rasgos y por sus ojos. Por último, me miró y me respondió. "No Bella, no lo somos. Somos vampiros. No te lo había dicho.", Dijo mientras se me quedó mirando, supongo esperando algún tipo de reacción histérica como salir corriendo y gritando.

Una vez que él vio que yo estaba sentada tranquilamente en espera de qe él termine de hablar o hacer una pregunta a mi reacción a lo que había dicho, se tensaron sus músculos y me habló. "tu está terriblemente tranquila Bella. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo? No vas a decir nada, o gritar, correr o incluso acusarme de ser un psicópata? ", preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, estoy bien Edward. No, no necesito nada a excepción de ti, salvo que yo sé y estoy bien con el hecho de que tú seas un vampiro. No me molesta en lo más mínimo, porque sé que no estoy en peligro contigo o tu familia. Me encanta estar con todos ustedes. ", le explique.

Se acercó a mí, de hecho, tan cerca que nuestros labios quedaron a pocos centímetros. Pude probar su aliento fresco y que era nada menos que intoxicante. Yo quería que él me besara y pensé que él estaría de acuerdo con ello yo había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros y lo he besado en cambio.

Su voz no era más que un susurro, "El hecho de que soy un vampiro y que voy a darte un beso sin sentido no te molesta en absoluto? Un vampiro que fácilmente podría causarte la muerte con una contracción de mi pulgar y beber hasta de secarte sin ni siquiera hacer que te eches atrás? "

En lugar de una respuesta verbal, cerré la corta distancia entre nuestros labios y lo bese suavemente asegurándome de que no se sintiera amenazado. Él respondió y profundizó el beso. Nuestros labios, la mina de calor y la suavidad, un frío más fáciles de mover en conjunto lo que nos permite llegar al punto de convertirse en mi aliento y tuve que romperlo.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Edward?", Le pregunte después de tomar aire. Edward tenía una mirada atónita en su rostro y seguía como una estatua. Lo toque y me llevó rápidamente a él.

Tiró de mí hasta que qede ha horcajadas arriba de su cintura y lo he besado con toda la pasión consumidora que hizo que mi cuerpo estallara en las llamas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con todo lo que tenía en mí. Quise decir con mi beso cuánto lo quiero y como me siento atraída hacia el. Quisiera que él supiera qe confió en el.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tuve la buena fortuna de qe Bella el amor de mi existencia quisiera venir a casa conmigo y no solo eso me dijo que había notado una gran cantidad de diferencias y rarezas de mi familia y no le molestó**.**

Dios el sabor de ella es asombroso. Si sus labios saben así solo puedo imaginarme cual será el sabor de otras partes de su cuerpo. Mi mente no podía dejar de preguntarse como seria el sabor de su esencia natural femenina.

Sólo podía esperar que esta noche por fin tendría la oportunidad de averiguar lo que Bella es realmente fuera del trabajo y fuera del negro, camisa con su nombre escrito en letras de oro sobre su pecho izquierdo y pequeños y apretados pantalones negros cortos con Topaz escrito en oro en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo y Visions escrito en el mismo color oro en el bolsillo trasero derecho

Alice había diseñado todos los uniformes de camarera y bailarina. Tuve que admitir que me han gustado mucho como quedaron especialmente después de que viera a Bella en el suyo. Con lo cuál no estaba y no estoy satisfecho, es de los pensamientos de algunos de los chicos que trabajan para mí y los patrones masculinos que vienen al club tienen sobre ella. Ella es mía ¡maldición sea! O bien espero que sea después de esta noche.

Después del segundo beso, me senté con Bella que montaba mi cintura a horcajadas. Podría sentir que el calor de su centro contra mi estómago y hacía que mi polla se agitase adentro mis pantalones. Cuanto mas tiempo se sentó allí más apretados estaban mis pantalones.

Yo no tenia mas remedio qe mover la espalda en el sofá a mi lado, pero me qede pegado a ella y la abrace .Yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su calor todavía. También sabía que todavía tenía algunas cosas qe hablar antes de que las cosas avanzaran más lejos

"Bella, no quiero que pienses que te he traído aquí esperando saltar en la cama y tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero que sepas que estoy loco por ti. Sé que suena loco y más loco es decirte que te he deseado desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. ", Le dije.

Sonriendo, ella me pregunto "así que no quieres tener sexo conmigo?" Ella sonaba decepcionada y no pude evitar sonreír ante su tono. "Yo no he dicho eso bella. Solo qiero qe sepas qe eres mas qe una noche para mí. Quisiera que estuvieras muy claro que quiero algo mucho más que solo sexo casual o un compañero de cogida. Quisiera que sepas qe estoy en esto para largo plazo. Estoy aquí cuanto tiempo tu desees qe este contigo. Espero que sea para siempre. ", Expliqué.

"No voy a ser así para siempre Edward. Entonces adivino que tú estarás pegado conmigo por un tiempo muy largo. Supongo que en un cierto punto para que ése suceda yo seré como tu? ", Pregunto vacilante. Supongo qe tenía miedo de que me enojara o de qe tendría otra mala reacción.

"Me alegro de oír eso Bella y sí en algún momento a menos qe cambie de idea y quisieras terminar esta relación, serias un vampiro. ¿Eso te satisface o te repele? Te pregunto porque algunas partes de nuestra forma de vida no son atractivas. Nos alimentamos de sangre de animal y algunas veces tenemos mas sed de sangre humana y para algunos es muy difícil de resistir. Puedes hacer frente a eso Bella?"

Se movió para montarme a horcajadas de nuevo. Se movió un poco para besarme y la dejé, respondí con tanta pasión como ella ponía en esto. Tomé eso como un sí pero quise oírla decirlo. "Bella, quisiera que contestaras, amor..." Le puse las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y la abrase con suavidad.

Después de un minuto de mirarla a los ojos hablo. "Soy consciente y no, no me molesta incluso en las partes menos atractivas estoy bien con eso. Yo quiero nada más que estar contigo para siempre. Una vida no va a ser suficiente para que te demuestre lo que siento por ti "

Si mi corazón pudiera latir se hubiera salido afuera de mi pecho por esas palabras. Sin dudarlo, me levanté del sofá y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. En el camino Bella uso bien el viaje para besar, lamer y morderme el cuello. Si yo no hubiera sido un vampiro y no fuera capaz de concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez ya nos habríamos caído. Lo que estaba haciendo me estaba causando muchas cosas dentro de mí a la vez. Me sentía abrumado y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Es difícil creer qe esta hermosa criatura qe esta en mi brazos me quiere tanto como yo a ella.

Una vez que habíamos entrado en mi habitación, me dirigí a mi cama gigante. Yo estaba agradecido por el hecho de que es necesario contar con estas cosas para encajar con los humanos. I se acostó con las piernas aún alrededor de mi cintura que permitió qe nuestros cuerpos se apretaran contra el otro y se sentía tan bien. Me encanto el sentimiento de su cuerpo caliente contra el mió frió. La sensación causó qe mi polla ya erecta se pusiera aún más erecta.

Ambos gemimos en alta voz cuando dejé el resto de mi cuerpo encima el suyo pero aun manteniendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo fuera de ella por miedo a aplastar sus delicados huesos. Apenas pude contener mi emoción mientras esperaba verla desnuda y aparentemente sintió la misma emoción qe yo.

Bella comenzó a abrir los botones de mi camisa después de que los primeros dos fueran deshechos vi qe se frustro. Lo siguiente que supe es que ella había roto mi camisa y los botones salieron volando por todas partes y la fue bajando rápidamente por mis hombros.

"Edward, te he deseado durante mucho tiempo y no voy a esperar más. ¡Te quiero desnudo para mí, ahora! ", Gruño. Fue la cosa más atractiva que había visto nunca e hizo que la quisiese mucho más. Después hizo el trabajo rápido de bajar de mi pantalón. Yo iba de comando y al ver su reacción pude entender qe le gustaba  
Ella rastrilló sobre mi cuerpo con los ojos llenados lujuria y gimió cuando sus ojos cayeron en mi mas que suficiente tamaño de mi erección. Incluso sonrió cuando ella me miró y dijo: "Ohh, voy a disfrutar esto a su máximo punto, Edward." Sus palabras y el tono de voz eran casi de mi perdición. Tenía razón estaba listo para morderla y convertirla así nunca tendría que dejarla ir.

Una vez que estaba desnudo, me di cuenta que ella estaba completamente vestida. Es injusto y se lo dije. "Bella, eres tan hermosa y me encanta verte mientras trabajas con este uniforme pero en este momento eres la única vestida. ¿Qué piensas qe deberíamos hacer nosotros sobre eso?", Me burlaba de ella. Sin perder el ritmo, sonrió y respondió: "¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Edward?" Ronroneó mi nombre y tuve que luchar duro en ese momento. "Bella, yo voy a mostrarte en este instante lo que me propongo hacer."Contesté y entonces rasgué su camisa abierta en una de movimiento rápido.

Ella jadeo, pero vi la mirada que me dio y no hay miedo en sus ojos sólo deseo estaba allí. Rápidamente rasgue su sujetador y me sorprendió la perfección de sus pechos desnudos. Mis manos se movieron inmediatamente a ellos y tome uno de ellos. Gemí mientras los amase suavemente. No podía esperar para probar su cremosidad suave por lo que me incline y envolví primero el derecho. Lamí el pezón haciendo que se endurezca antes de que lo chupara con la punta de la lengua. Cerré mis labios alrededor de su pezón duro y lentamente aspire en mi boca tanto de ella como pude tomar y el sabor era exquisito. Gemí lo que hizo que Bella levantara la espalda de la cama ofreciéndose a mí. Tomé la oferta con mucho gusto y seguí adorando a su cuerpo mientras me trasladé al otro pecho para darle la misma cantidad de atención.

"Ohhhh, Edward. No puedo esperar a sentir tus labios sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo. No puedo esperar a tener tus labios envuelto alrededor de mi clítoris chupándolo y besándolo. Quiero sentir tu lengua lamiéndome y prendiendo mi pequeña zorra mientras me corro para ti. Quiero sentir el terciopelo de tu polla de acero, su longitud dentro de mi coño. Quiero que me llenes con tu semen. Márcame como tuya, Edward.

Maldición si seguía hablando así yo no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Sus palabras me hacen querer olvidar que es humana y utilizar todas mis fuerzas vampíricas para tomarla. Bella no puede saberlo ahora, pero pronto sabrá que nunca iba a dejarla ir. Yo ya estaba enamorado de ella y nunca sería capaz de vivir sin ella.

Después de adorar completamente la mitad superior de su cuerpo me moví rápidamente a sus pantalones cortos y los arranque, así como sus bragas, al mismo tiempo. Miré hacia abajo y no fue capaz de hacer nada más que mirar sorprendido a su sexo desnudo. Los labios exteriores ya estaban húmedos y brillantes y el olor de su excitación era embriagador. Tuve que luchar para evitar beberlo todo y dejarlo seco. Bella es especial para mí y yo necesitaba para demostrarle que iba lento y darle la atención que merecía.

"Pronto, mi amor te daré todo que quieras y más. Debo advertir que si, soy un vampiro y no me canso así que una vez qe empiece no me podré detener.", Bromee cuando me acosté sobre ella de nuevo y la bese en los labios profunda y apasionadamente

"Mmmmm, pero Edward, puede ser qe no te deje parar. Todo lo qe me haces solo me hace querer más. ", Dijo después de que se lanzo a mi boca y comenzó a besar desde mi línea de la mandíbula a mi cuello.

"Es un desafío, señorita Swan?", Me burlé yo, una vez más envolví mis labios alrededor de su pezón duro chupandolo antes de soltarlo sólo un poco para morderlo con los dientes, Bella silbido de placer..

"Sí, Sr. Cullen es de hecho un desafío.", ella dijo como mientras envolvia sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y presionó mi cara más cerca en sus pechos y gimió.

La conversación se detuvo a excepción de gemidos suaves y silbidos procedentes de nosotros dos cuando la bese y lamí por un camino desde el pecho pasando por las costillas y el estómago plano hasta su feminidad.

Bella abrió las piernas lo más amplio posible para permitir acceso a mi propio cielo personal. Al principio yo sólo estaba entre sus piernas y mire a la maestra delante de mí. Ella era perfecta en todo sentido. Su olor era mejor que cualquier cantidad de sangre que había olido incluso qe su propia sangre que por bastante tiempo Bella fue mi cantante. No tuve la tentación de beber de ella en lo más mínimo y para un vampiro estar tan cerca de su cantante era imposible. Yo sabía que era porque yo ya estaba enamorado de ella y supe que nunca quisiera estar sin ella por lo que hizo que anulara mi deseo de su sangre

Estaba impresionado por lo hermosa que era Bella, que yacía debajo de mí gimiendo cuando lamí sus pliegues con la palma de mi lengua. Lamía de arriba a abajo hasta que yo hubiera conseguido todo su jugo fuera de los labios exteriores, envolví mis brazos alrededor de los muslos y metí mis dedos en el juego. Utilicé mis dedos para separar suavemente su difusión abierta para que yo pudiera probar el vino que fluía de su profundidad. Ese vino era sólo para mí. Lamí desde abajo hacia arriba y encendí su sangre en su congestionado clítoris con mi lengua haciéndola gritar. 

¡"Edward! más, oh por favor!" Ella lloraba y gritaba mientras me rogó qe no parara. "No pares, bebé. No pares nunca."

"No, mi amor. Nunca dejaré de amarte y de adorarte, Bella. Te daré lo que quieras me dice lo que es y te lo daré a ti, amor.", Le dije mientras que yo empujaba con mi lengua dentro de su coño tan profundo como podía.

¡"Sí, oh sí, mas! Quiero más de eso, más de tu lengua, Edward. ¡Cójame, bebé! ¡Cójame fuerte y profundamente con tu lengua! ", Grito mientras levantaba las caderas de la cama y enredó sus manos en mi pelo y empujó mi cara más profunda en ella.

Su miel fluía en un flujo constante mientras sucumbía a su orgasmo, que con mucho gusto y rápidamente ha tomado hasta que la envié en otra, pero incluso entonces no deje de lamer y comencé a masajear su clítoris con el pulgar.

"Edward, oh! Ughhhhhhh! Cojeme! Nesecito tu polla dentro de mí, ahora! Por favor!!!!!!", gritó en éxtasis. Yo no podía negarle nada de lo que quería de mí, así que subí por su cuerpo tratando de darle una oportunidad para recuperar el aliento.

La bese en los labios dejando su sabor a si misma en ella. No había palabras para describir lo dulce y bueno que ella sabia. Ahora estaba y sería enviciado por siempre de su sabor. Nunca podría conseguir bastante de su esencia.

En el camino desde el cuerpo de Bella a sus labios pude sentir su temblor, pero sabía que no era el frío de mi cuerpo, sino por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Mientras estaba encima de ella podía sentir mi polla en su raja caliente, húmeda y se sentía tan bien. Yo no podía esperar más para tener mis bolas en su calor abrasador.  
"Bella, amor, te quiero. Quiero enterrarte profundo dentro de ti y nunca salir. Quiero llenar tu centro con mi semilla. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que estés ronca y sentir tus paredes apretando a mi alrededor y me atrapan con el calor de su profundidad y nunca me dejen ir ".

"Siiiiiiiiiiii, bebe, yo también lo quiero. Quiero que me cojas con fuerza y mucho tiempo para sentirte durante la próxima semana. Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre tan alto qe todo Port Angels, Forks y hasta Seattle puede oírme, Edward.", me dijo.

Con eso sabía que si no entraba en este momento me iba a quemar y me iba a convertir en cenizas humeantes. La besé profundamente mientras que envolví mi mano alrededor de mi longitud de acero y le puse la punta contra sus pliegues. Moví las caderas para dejarme resbalar arriba y abajo de su raja antes de empujar dentro de ellas y entrar en mi hogar ahora permanente.

Mierdaaaaaaa. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno en todos los años de mi existencia. El mojado, apretado y el calor de la vulva de Bella no podía calificarse como otra cosa que el cielo puro. Hundí todo mi longitud en ella y entonces sólo me quede quieto sobre ella y rodeado de su cuerpo mientras la besaba y le susurre: "Dios mío, Bella, se siente taaaan bien."

"Estoy contenta por eso y tú también te sientes exquisito, Edward. Ningún hombre me hace sentir de la forma en que me estás haciendo sentir. Has adorado a mi cuerpo y complacido mas allá de lo que mi mente puede comprender. Se siente tan bien tu polla enterrada profundamente dentro de mí ahora. No puedo esperar para sentir que se mueve dentro de mí masajeando mis paredes me hace gritar, llorar y gemir cuando me traes al orgasmo una y otra vez. ", me dijo.

La besé otra vez y comencé a moverme, deslizándose fácilmente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo lentamente, pero tenía que acelerar el ritmo. Podía sentir el orgasmo de Bella acercaba podía oírlo en su voz y supe que no sería mucho después de ella el mío.

"¡Oh! ¡Uf! Sí, ahí bebe! Derecho Edward! No me jodas más! Sí, sí, más profundo! Oh, Dios mío! Me voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", Gritó Bella mientras se vino. Sentí contraerse a mí alrededor apretando mi polla firmemente. No podría haberme alejado de ella, si yo hubiera querido ya que se cerró sobre mí con tanta fuerza. Sólo podía esperar hasta que ella se relajase antes de que me empezara a moverme de nuevo.

"Maldita sea, Bella, nunca he sentido algo así antes. Estoy casi allí bebe, pero necesito más de tu coño, amor. No estoy seguro de que puedo parar, incluso después de que me venga.", Le dije y era enserio. Yo no estaba seguro de que podría dejar de follarla aunque sabía que lo iba a necesitar para descansar

"No puedes incluso pensar en dejarlo, Edward Cullen! Serás mi prisionero de tu polla hasta que yo decida liberarla.", Ordenó. He descubierto la parte exigente de Bella la hacer ser aún más sexy que el lado apasionado dulce. Estaba más que feliz de hacer lo que ella dijo cuando me tiró con las piernas sobre los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante, me permitió llegar tan profundamente qe estaba tocando fondo. Sentí que mi punta entraba en contacto con su cerviz

Esta posición permitió que mi hueso pélvico estimulara su clítoris así la hice gritar y gemir mas fuerte aun mientras me rogaba qe siguiera y no parara. Ella llego a su clímax otra vez y eso fue mi perdición no pude durar mas.

"Bellllllllla!" Grité su nombre mientras vertía mi semilla en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo. Ella gimió mientras que sentía qe se apretaban contra sus paredes. Una vez que estaba vacío dejé sus piernas abajo y rodamos acostado en mi espalda y ella estaba encima de mí. Yo todavía estaba dentro de ella. Se dio cuenta de esto y el hecho de que todavía era muy duro y comento al respecto. "Edward, te acabas de venir pero todavía estas erecto. Puedo sentir que tu longitud sigue estando rígida dentro de mí. ¿Cómo es posible?" Su curiosidad se despertó. Me reí y la bese antes de contestar. "Amor, yo soy un vampiro, no un ser humano y puedo tener una erección durante el tiempo que necesite o desee, no importa cuántas veces me venga".

Sonrió a mi respuesta e incluso hizo una mueca mientras se levantó y puso las manos sobre mi pecho. "Entonces ¿quiere decir que estás listo para la segunda ronda. Ahora?", Preguntó mientras movía sus caderas en círculo y movía su clítoris contra mí. Se sentía tan bien era tan increíblemente hermosa cuando echó atrás la cabeza y se quejó cuando sus movimientos hicieron qe mi polla pegara en un determinado lugar dentro de su cuerpo. Sentí una oleada fresca de los flujos, de los jugos de su coño. Agarré sus caderas y la ayude a moverse hacia arriba y debajo de mi verga lentamente.

Ambos disfrutábamos de este ritmo lento de hacer el amor pero rápidamente se construye a un ritmo más rápido y pronto empezó a traernos a otra tierra rompiendo el orgasmo. Sus caderas se movían en círculos

"Ohhhh Bella, amor tu coño, se siente tan bien. Eres tan mojada y apretada. No quiero volver a salir de tu cuerpo. Me encanta sentir sus jugos cubriendo mi polla". Le dije mientras cogía aún más ritmo mientras la ayudaba. Cuando estuvimos en el punto de no retorno, la levanté un poco fuera de mí y luego la tire hacia abajo, lo que nos hizo caer sobre el borde juntos.

Una vez más, estaba llenando su cuerpo con mi semilla, mientras que sus paredes cerradas se contraian alrededor de mi polla, todo valía la pena hasta que estuviera vacío. Después de que ella me vine yo, se desplomó sobre mi pecho y me besó profundamente antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo. 

Yo todavía estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella porque se había negado a dejarme salir, incluso mientras dormía. Tenia miedo de que ella se sentiría incómoda, he hecho varios intentos para salir de ella después de que estaba profundamente dormida, pero ella no quería y me reprimía con fuerza cada vez lo hacia hasta que me cansé, así que finalmente me rendí y la deje salirse con la suya.

Sabía que en ese momento Bella era y sería siempre mía y solamente mía para toda la eternidad. Ella me había arruinado totalmente para cualquier persona. Sabía que nunca podría volver a estar sin ella.

Estaríamos juntos. POR SIEMPRE.

**Dejen hartos reviews haber si me animo a escribir la secuela ^.^**

**Botoncito verde, cuadro de debajo de un reviews :D**

**Link Original: http:// www . fanfiction. net /s/ 5697853 /1/ (sin espacios)**

**Link Autora: http:// www. fanfiction. net /u/1976508/ ScorpionsAngel2009**


End file.
